Power converters are implemented in a variety of circuit applications to convert one form of power voltage (e.g., AC or DC) to a voltage of a different form or amplitude. One example of a power converter is a resonant converter that is a popular DC-DC converter frequently used in server, telecom, automotive and other power supply applications. Resonant converters are typically held to increasingly high performance goals, such as with respect to efficiency, power density, more demanding standards (e.g., energy star—platinum standard), and power density. As a result, resonant converters are a popular choice for medium to high power (up to 10 kW) applications. High power requirements for a given power application can necessitate multi-phase interleaved operation. However, interleaving multiple phases of resonant converters presents current-sharing challenges between the phases. Such current-sharing problems can often manifest in converter failure and/or significant system/component damage.